A data buffer is a region in a memory, such as Random Access Memory (RAM) or cache memory, which can be used to temporarily hold data while that data is being moved from one location to another or awaiting consumption. Buffers are often used when there is a difference between the rate at which data is received and the rate at which that data can be processed. Buffers can also be implemented in systems where data processing is asynchronous, where delays may be present between data receipt and data processing.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.